


A Mocked Time

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Related, Fanvids, Gen, Pon Farr, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-01-01
Updated: 1986-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early slideshow made by Kandy Fong, filmed for Gene Roddenberry in 1986. A comic medley / musical reworking of the Star Trek's "Amok Time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mocked Time




End file.
